


out like a light

by lovehound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, Trans Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehound/pseuds/lovehound
Summary: Tommy's never been good at gauging his limits. He's never really wanted to, anyway - if it happens it happens, that's what he always says. And normally, everything works out perfectly fine.or: Tommy binds for too long and things ensue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 253





	out like a light

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fic so please tell me ur thoughts on this fic! constructive criticism is always welcome and thanks for reading <3

Tommy's never been good at gauging his limits. He's never really wanted to, anyway - if it happens it happens, that's what he always says. And normally, everything works out perfectly fine. Except now, when he's in English class and he can barely focus on what the teacher's saying because of the pressure on his ribs. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to draw any attention to himself (which is pretty difficult, considering he's so awesome and cool), and tries to adjust his binder so it stops digging into his skin, resulting in an awkward shrug that was not entirely out of character for him.  
Despite the temporary relief of binding, he knows he can't keep on doing this to himself (he's impulsive, not stupid), but that's a problem for another day, when he's not feeling so inheritly*wrong*. He inhales deeply and stretches, hoping to wake himself up a bit before lunch, before everything goes black.

***

He wakes up to the school bell ringing, the muffled sounds of juniors talking as they walk to the after-school bus lines. He's in sickbay; he knows, because of the nauseating smell of disinfectant and the scratchy blue blanket they've covered him with. The pain is better now, tolerable at least, but his ribs still deeply ache and he vaguely worries he's done something permanent to them. Oh well, he'll worry about that later. Right as he's decided to go back to sleep, an office lady opens the door and sticks her head in -

"Oh good, you're awake now". 

He's not sure of her name, but he's seen her before. Jane, maybe Ruth? Who knows.

"If you're feeling well enough, you can call your parents, or the school can contact them to pick you up."

He mumbles an okay and sits up, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain pierces through his chest. Alright, none of that then. He brings his bag next to his bed and rolls over to root for his phone in it. He can't call his parents now - they're both on a trip and he doesn't want to make them worry (or worse, come back) so he aimlessly scrolls through his contacts. Wilbur should be fine to just sign him off, right? and then he can walk home and take the binder off, because there's no way in hell he's taking it off at school, absolutely not. His phone only rings twice before Wilbur picks up. 

"Tommy? what's up?" He sounds cheerful and he's humming a tune Tommy doesn't recognise.

"Uh, Wilbur. Big man. Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Yeah, of course Tommy. What'd you want?"

"You're not streamin', right? What're you doing right now?"

"No, what's going on Toms?"

Tommy explains what's happening, and Wilbur agrees to pick him up, arriving at his school's in his beaten-up silver sedan in only about fifteen minutes. When he enters, Tommy greets him from the guest couches in the lobby, and Wilbur casts a worried glance towards him and waves before signing off the form the office lady's given him.

They make small talk, before Tommy's sitting in Wilbur's car and he's starting it up (it takes a couple tries before the car decides to cooperate). Tommy's honestly having a good time, before Wilbur asks,

"So, big man, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Tommy mumbles a response, but Wilbur knows enough not to press any further. Instead, they spend the rest of the car ride singing along Wilbur's Spotify playlist and talking about Tommy's next best Youtube video. He's even disappointed to find out that they've arrived at his house, despite the pain in his chest that's been slowly growing. As he thanks Wilbur and leaves, he hears a voice behind him 

"Take care of yourself, Tommy, alright? Promise me you will". 

Tommy promises.


End file.
